


It Could Happen

by Cinlat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rare Pairings, basically a conglomeration for all my 'what if's', because no one can stop me, cross-faction pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: In a galaxy the size of the Star Wars universe, it stands to reason that odd couplings should come about. Once the Empire and Republic came together to defeat Revan, it redefined the lines between warring factions, opening a path for connections to be made. Later, the Outlander united a galaxy to defeat a greater threat, and those lines vanished altogether.





	1. Felix Iresso/F! Sith Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Given that my main pairing is a Mandalorian/Cathar, this drabble drop shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone. After many discussions across Tumblr, Discord, and Messenger, I decided that I needed a place for more 'at odds' pairings. Most of the stories will take place during the expansions since that offers the most chance for these people to meet. More to be added as I come up with them. I'll title each chapter with the pairing and rate them individually.

**Tumblr Prompt: An abandoned or empty place.**   
**Word Count: 1000**   
**Rating: T**

* * *

 

“Damn.” Felix’s voice echoed through the empty streets of the Old World. “You cleaned up fast.”

Lua looked over to her companion. Felix Iresso had joined her empire a mere two months ago, rescued by Major Jorgan from some dilapidated prison in the middle of nowhere. He had been nothing but a scrap of a man upon arrival, but with the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. Lua had never been attracted to non-Sith before, but the human’s strength compelled her. That being the sole reason she’d requested his company on this cleanup errand.

“It was made clear to me that only debauchery and violence existed in this place,” Lua answered as she paced around the trash cluttered streets. “It should be used for something useful.”

“Yeah, I think we’ve all had enough violence for a while.” Lua felt Felix’s eyes on her, though pretended not to notice. He had filled out thanks to the specialized diet and exercise regimen provided by Major Jorgan. Lua found it interesting that the Cathar had made it a point to visit Iresso every day while he recovered. She’d also heard there was history between the two men, and guilt rippled through the Force each time Jorgan drew near.

Lua had visited Felix as well, hoping for a glimpse of a smile that lit up the room in a way that was unheard of where she came from. They’d talked into the early hours of the morning, the medstaff being too afraid to ask the commander to leave. Lua had watched Felix grow stronger, healthier, but he still wouldn’t speak of what happened. She hoped to change that today.

“What will you use it for?” Felix asked, checking behind the bar where Senya and she had once threatened a man for information. “Maybe homes for the displaced?”

“A refugee camp?” Lua asked, turning towards Felix with a raised brow stalk. “Is that what you’d like to see?”

Felix’s brow furrowed. “Only if it’s better than the ones I grew up in.”

Lua nodded, stepping around a broken table to stand on the opposite side of the counter. Only weeks ago Felix would have recoiled. She knew that her red skin and yellow eyes remaindered him of his torturers, but the soldier wouldn’t speak of it.

This time, Felix didn’t move away. “Would you like to oversee its construction?” Lua would offer the man anything if he promised to stay. It was a strange sentiment; one she refused to voice out loud. Though Lua had been taught that such a foolish notion as love was a weakness, it only felt like that when they were parted. This man could ruin the mighty Empress of Zakuul, and he didn’t even realize it. That lack of ambition for power drew Lua to him all the more. Above everything, Felix Iresso was safe.

“Don’t you have people for that?” Felix dipped behind the bar, then grunted in annoyance. He reappeared to rest his rifle on the counter and flattened his palms on the surface. “Someone a bit saner?”

Lua leaned forward to prop a chin in hand, elbow on the cracked surface. “You are many things, Felix, but insane is not one of them. Take it from someone who is intimately familiar with the concept.”

“About that,” the man said, looking into Lua’s eyes. “I’ve heard interesting stories. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine?” Again, Lua felt her brow rise. “Come on, that’s why you dragged me down here, right? Away from prying ears?”

Felix raised his hands in a grand gesture. “This is my therapy session.”

The Sith in Lua commended Felix on his intelligence, even if her transparency annoyed her. “Very well.” Lua slid onto the torn bar stool and slapped the counter. “Pour me a glass of that brandy you’re hiding, and I’ll begin the sorted tale of a slave who became the most feared member of the Dark Council.”

Felix chuckled, a rich sound that Lua hadn’t heard enough, as he produced two tumblers and a decorative bottle. “Don’t forget the part about being possessed by the undead king of the Sith.”

“Yes,” Lua smirked. “We mustn’t forget that.”

Hours passed as the two shared tales of their time in the hands of those who sought to use them against their will. The more Felix spoke about his experiences, the clearer Lua’s draw to him became. They were not so different, apart from being born on opposite sides of a war that neither had wanted. Felix’s life had been shaped by the Force and those who wished to control it, the same as Lua’s.

In turn, Lua shared doubts about the Empire’s ruling structure, and the all consuming fear whenever her mind slipped into the hands of ghosts who tore at her sanity. Lua had never been open with another person, but Felix’s shared trauma somehow made him safe. While Lua’s crew had rallied behind her, they could never fully comprehend the weight she carried. Felix’s experience had been much the same. He found himself in the midst of people he could rely on, but never understand him.

“Looks like we’re out,” Felix sighed, tipping the last of the bottle’s contents into Lua’s glass. “Think they miss us yet?”

“Undoubtedly.” Lua poured half of the brandy into the empty glass across from her, then raised it in a toast. “To new beginnings.”

Felix echoed Lua’s words, then tipped his drink back. When Lua pushed off the stool, his hand settled over hers. It felt warm despite the protective gloves he wore, and Lua desperately wanted more. Felix leaned forward, dark eyes surprisingly focused for a man who’d drunk as much as he had. “I’d like to kiss you, if that’s alright.”

A smile curled the corners of Lua’s mouth as she closed the distance, stopping before their lips touched. “I’ve been waiting weeks for you to get around to that.”


	2. Pierce/F! Republic Trooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Chexi doesn't have time for loud mouthed, insubordinate assholes like Major Pierce. Likewise, Pierce refuses to respect a woman who is so stuck up that even Imperials cross the hall to avoid her. When the two are caught in an ambush in the Endless Swamp, barriers fall, and they realize there's a lot more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the Tumblr prompt "Seeking Shelter" after talking with a friend about how fun it would be for the Republic and Empire's finest to fall for one another.
> 
> Word Count: 949

This was what Pierce had missed during all those years on Dromund Kaas. Blaster fire overhead, the smell of ozone burning his lungs, and concussion so loud he could feel it through his boots. A posh office on the Imperial Homeworld could never stack up against the raw adrenaline of war, and Pierce had ever been more happy to be out from behind that fucking desk.

Beside Pierce, the primmest bitch that he’d ever met shouted curses like she was born on the battlefield. He took a moment to wonder where this woman had been in the swamps of Zakuul when they’d first met. That one had looked past him as if he was no more than another shrub in her way.

On Odessen, Colonel Chexi walked around with a rod so far up her ass that she’d have made any Imperial proud. As the commanding officer of Havoc Squad, she’d been everything expected of a renowned soldier. Coiffed, calm, and s disciplined that it hurt his eyes to look at her. Pierce had been disappointed, then disturbed, by how much the woman reminded him of that boot licking traitor Quinn. The only interesting thing about Chexi was her arm and those scars.

Pierce glance to his left, eyeing the gloved digits of Chexi’s left hand that looked just a little too slender. He’d heard all kinds of rumors about that arm, the scars covering the left half of her face, and the implants. His favorite consisted of Chexi going head to head with a Trandoshan who offered to skin her Cathar XO. It was sad that the woman had lost an arm and eye, but come away the victor. Others said it was an acid spill on Taris that scarred the woman, while more argued that it had been a stint in the Imperial Prison system that did it. Whatever the truth, Pierce knew it must’ve been one hell of a fight.

A bolt struck the log in front of Pierce’s face, sending splintered bark in all directions. He growled, pulled his attention back to the Skytroopers advancing on their position, and opened fire. Without warning, Colonel Chexi stood up and lobbed something at their attackers. “We should run,” she said, brown eye bright with the thrill of a good firefight.

Pierce didn’t ask what Chexi had thrown; it didn’t matter. If a battle hardened soldier told you to run, then best get your ass moving. Sure enough, the ground rumbled so fiercely that it was a wonder either keep their feet. A bright light illuminated the background, sending shadows darting ahead. Pierce didn’t look back. He grabbed Chexi by the hand and forced his legs to move faster.

“There!” Chexi pointed, snatching Pierce’s arm nearly out of socket when she changed directions.

“Good enough for me,” Pierce grunted. He felt the weight of his armor a lot sooner than he liked to admit. Pierce wasn’t a young pup anymore, and years of stupid stunts like this had taken a toll on his body. Not that he’d ever admit to it. Pierce preferred death on in the field to old age behind a desk.

The cavern wasn’t great protection, but it was a hell of a lot better than gawking in the open. Akk dogs, lurkers, and other fauna bolted in every direction trying to outrun whatever hell the Republic she-devil had unleashed upon their domain.

Pierce rounded the jagged rock wall just as a pressure wave shoved him forward. He still had Chexi by the hand, the momentum slinging her around until she slammed into his chest plate. The colonel’s singular eye remained open, staring up at Pierce with a maniacal grin that he recognized all too well. This prim little woman who never had a hair out of place was filled with a greater bloodlust than any Sith Pierce had met. His old boss included.

As Pierce stared into that dark brown eye, he saw part of himself, and wondered how he’d never noticed it before. Not when they argued over strategy, or every time she pulled rank on mission. No, only now, when they were knocking at death’s door, did Chexi finally reveal her true colors. Pierce would be lying if he denied it turned him on.

Clumps of mud and earth rained down with heavy splats in the silence left behind. Slowly, the animals ventured out. First, the chirp of a lurker, calling to his pack. An akk dog howled in the distance, while the chittering of a dozen baby iknayid echoed off the rocks above. Neither Chexi nor Pierce moved until a flock of wingmaws darted above with wild screeches. No doubt, the carrion eaters would feast tonight.

As life returned back to the swamp, Pierce watched it drain from the colonel’s eye, returning to a drab brown. Gone was the woman who laughed at the insurmountable odds they faced, and who swore so foully that Pierce hadn’t even heard some of those combinations before. Chexi pushed away from Pierce and peeked around the corner. “I believe that solved our problem.”

Pierce followed to survey the uprooted trees and steaming bogs. “What the hell was that?”

“Classified.” Chexi pulled at her breastplate as if straightening a dress jacket. Pierce rolled his eyes while she hailed the rest of her squad. “Copy that. We’ll meet you at the rendezvous.” He already missed the woman from the trenches, but wasn’t surprised when the colonel issued a curt order to move it. As they trudged through the vermin infested swamp, Pierce set a new goal for himself. He was going to get the she-devil back if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
